Leave me alone!
by Stocking Lover
Summary: Sakura is a girl that beauty has faded away from her mind. She thinks she is useless ugly and that her eyes scare people away. Ace is a guy who everyone is scared of. When the two meet what will happen? SakuxOc OcxSaku  A little bit of HidaSaku.


**Me: he he he...**

**Ace: God what is she up to now?****  
****Me: I'ma do a fanfic with you and my dear Sakura**

**Sakura: Who, me?****  
****Me: Yup~****  
****Ace: *Hugs Sakura tightly* MINE!****  
****Me: ARGH! LEAVE HER ALONE SHE'S MINE! *Kicks Ace* I'm such a good owner :3**

**Sakura: *sigh* Sunna does not own Naruto...**

_A little pink haired girl at the age of six happily walked to the playground, she had just moved into the house at the corner of the street. When she reached the play ground, there where many kids playing with each other like playing tag, soccer, pushing each other in the swings and many other games that Sakura couldn't count. But the kids stopped playing when the saw Sakura._

_They all stuck there noses in the air and ignored her, no matter how many times she asked them they ignored her. She finally gave up and walked crying home. The next day Sakura walked to the __playground again to check if she could play to them today. There was a boy with black hair and his eyes where also black he sat alone in the swing so Sakura thought he was being ignored to, she walked to the boy and poked his shoulder and putted on her sweetest smile. "Can i play with you?" The boy looked at Sakura with the most disgust expression he could find._

_"Why would i play with __an ugly girl? Did you dye your hair pink or something?" Sakura shocked her head "No it's na-" The boy begun again. "And ew your eyes are green as a frog it's so scary! And see your forehead it's...it's so WIDE! It's so ugly too, you should just go play with your self!" _

_The other kids on the playground whispered to each other and laughed giving Sakura weird glances, the night before it probably rained because the mud the kids threw at her was wet. Sakura ran as fast as she could. 'I'm so ugly my hair is weird my eyes are scaring everybody i am disgusting and i can't make any friends...i...i am __useless.'_

A pink haired girl with so long bangs that you could not see her eyes even if you'd be so close that your nose would touch hers stood up from her bed, she walked to the window and drew the curtains from the window. With a quick move she covered her eyes, 't-to bright...' she thought and turned her back in front of the window. She made her way to the dresser who was not far from the door out of her room.

She took up a school uniform that was simple, it was a shirt with a dark blue blazer and skirt.

She looked at her self in the mirror. She nodded she was not ugly no one could see her face. She grabbed her school bag and went down stairs into the kitchen; she politely bowed to her mother who drank her coffee before heading to work. "Ohayoo gozaimasu (Good morning)" She said before sitting herself down on the chair.

"Ohayoo." Her mother happily replied. "How is the feeling of beginning in high school? Oh and are some friends of your's from elementary school in the same high school as you?" Sakura bit a apple and replied after swallowing it. "Yeah..."Her mother didn't know that Sakura actually had no friends, Sakura was a good liar and her mother believed everything she said. Finishing the apple she bowed again to her mom "Jaa. (see you)" and walked out of the door.

The way to school was quiet long so Sakura used that time to make plans for the day. She usually went to the café down town that was named 'Heart Ace.' it was her favourite place to go, it was a book café so she could read as much as she could for free and drink and eat much better than the library and the books there were pretty old and had dust on there cover. Sakura really liked old stuff it had so much history, even a old pen has it's story.

Sakura's mood went down a bit she was in front of the school gate nervously. After walking through the crowd of people.

When she finally made her way to her class room, a boy with white hair that reached his shoulders and his left eye covered with his bangs (A/N: Kind of like Utakata's hair) he was having a argue with a boy who had silver colored hair and purple eyes. The class room was few meters away, she looked back at the boys who now begun to punch and kick each other. Sakura closed her eyes tightly before saying. "E-Excuse me...b-but could y-you move?" She said in a low voice. The two guys looked at Sakura. The sliver haired guy with the purple eyes let go of the collar of the white haired guy who still stared at Sakura.

Sakura bowed and quickly walked to the door of the class room. Disappearing into the class room the two guys stared after her. "Shiiiiit." The silver haired guy said while scratching the back of his head. "Did you see that Ace? She really had the guts to talk to us with out having permission." The white haired guy, or Ace didn't care what Hidan said, he still stared where she had gone off to.


End file.
